


Kindergarten

by tomlinseraph



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, young!larry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinseraph/pseuds/tomlinseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Harry's first day of kindergarten and he's a little shy. Thank goodness Louis, a second grader, is there to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindergarten

It was Harry's big day today, the first day of school. His very first to be exact. Now, he wasn't much of a crier, but he didn't feel like leaving his mother all day to be with a bunch of strangers. Although his mother promised he would make friends, so he believed her. With one last goodbye, Anne kissed the top of her sons head and left him just a few yards of the playground. There were other children, whose ages ranged from about five to eight, that were running past him. The older children intimidated Harry and he wondered why he couldn't just be put with the other five year old's. The first and second graders were all smarter and most likely taller than him and he had had a history of being pushed around by his older cousins. So he decided he would much rather keep to himself, staying put while clutching his backpack straps and watch everyone else instead.

Louis on the other hand, was currently surrounded by his friends, whom he had all known since he first started coming to school here two years ago. He was eight years old and about to start second grade and he couldn't be more ready for anything in his life. He was thrilled to be back with his friends again and start a new year of football, and although actual schoolwork was never in his interests, he enjoyed stirring up trouble every now and then like any other rambunctious boy his age. Despite his attitude sometimes, he considered everyone a friend until they gave him a reason not to be. Louis was quite friendly and thought of himself to be very social.

It was morning recess, kinder through second grade were all in one play area while third through fifth were in another. The play ground its self was rather simple with monkey bars, stairs, a slide and a bridge. Not to mention the most popular play thing, the tire swing, although only the bigger kids got to play on that. There was also a large field to play on and a few balls they provided for the children to play with. Louis, at the moment, was racing his friends to the soccer ball at the other end of the field to. He passed right by Harry and Harry sheepishly moved out of his way and watched him keep running. It fascinated Harry how fast the older boy could run and how high-pitched his laugh was while he was running. Louis' chuckle was coated with joy and Harry enjoyed that. He stood there and watched him and his friends kick the ball around, wishing he was good at playing so maybe he wouldn't be so shy at asking to join.

He stood there watching a little longer before they kicked the ball a little too hard in the wrong direction and it went back towards the playground. Harry watched it with wide eyes as it bounced and rolled just a few feet away from him, then he looked back at Louis and met his eyes for the first time. They were a very pretty blue, Harry thought. Although his shyness got the better of him and caused him to stick a finger in his mouth to gnaw at while he looked back down at his shoes.

"Could you get that for us?" Louis called out to the smaller boy. 

Harry's head shot back up and he looked right a Louis again to make sure he was, in fact, talking to him. 

"Please?" He added politely.

Oh, but he was talking to him, this made Harry blush for some reason. But he nodded to Louis and ran to get the ball. It was quite big in Harry's hands but he marched happily down the field where Louis met him half way.

"Thank you!" Louis chirped, grabbing it and turning to kick it back to his friends.

Harry still hadn't spoken a word but he decided he might as well now, "You're welcome!" He squeaked, maybe just a little too loud and nervous.

Louis was about to run off but he heard the younger boy's desperate little squeak and he giggled, turning back around to face him. He looked Harry over once, "You're awfully small, aren't you?" He giggled again. He found Harry very cute with his messy set of curls, over-sized backpack, and rosy cheeks.

"Am not." Harry pouted, crossing his arms in a huff. That's not how he wanted Louis to see him.

Louis thought that was adorable. "And cute." He added.

Harry shook his head, a little more disappointed than upset, "Am not!"

"Don't get mad, its a good thing." Louis tried comforting.

Harry looked up at him with curious eyes, "It is?"

"Sure it is." Louis smiled, causing Harry to smile back. "What's your name?"

"Harry." He answered, still smiling.

"I'm Louis." He held out his hand to shake, which Harry took happily. "Would you like to play, Harry?"

"I'm not very good..." He looked back down at his feet and sucked on his upper lip nervously.

"Oh that's okay! I can help you!" Louis offered. "If you want..."

"Um..."

"Hey Louis! What are you doing with that baby? Lets play!" One of his friends called.

Harry was actually going to take up the offer, he really liked Louis and knew now that he wouldn't laugh at him. But now since he was being called a baby by his other friends, Harry shied away. His shoulders slumped and his fingers found his way back to his mouth, looking at his toes again.

Louis' face twisted with worry. "Don't listen to them okay?" He whispered softly to him. "But maybe some other time, yeah?"

Harry nodded softly, still not looking up, and instead of watching him go he heard Louis' footsteps fade away. After a moment, he recovered and looked back up to see Louis running around with his friends, smiling. Maybe he was happier away from Harry. With that thought, the whistle blew. Harry saw all the other kids start lining up and slowly started walking towards the lines but he was too shy to ask a teacher for help as to where he should be.

"The kindergarten classes are down there!" Louis loudly whispered, pointing across the fled as he was passing Harry. He didn't turn around after that so Harry was left lingering at the sight of him walking away. He snapped his mind out of it and walked in the direction Louis had said, seeing other children there his age.

"If I call your name, please come with me." A nice looking lady announced to all the children. And when Harry heard his name, he got in line and followed.

Kindergarten actually wasn't all that bad. He met another friend whose name was Niall, he talked a bit funny but he was nice. Even if he kept asking for Harry's animal crackers during snack time, in which Harry only gave him two and then had to keep replying no. They played games to get to know each other and were taught the rules of the classroom, but it didn't seem that hard for Harry. They got their assigned seats and got to put away their things in their cubbies.

"Okay kids, we're going to have recess and then lunch, get in a neat line for me." Ms. Kelly, Harry learned her name, said kindly. Harry was near the back of the line with Niall and they walked back out to the playground where they were this morning. "Come back when the whistle blows." Was the last thing the teacher said before allowing all the kids to play.

"Wanna see me do the monkey bars?" Niall exclaimed, already running toward them without waiting for Harry to respond. Of course, Harry followed him because he still felt a bit intimidated all on his own since the older kids were here too. Niall was already hanging by the first bar, kicking his feet and trying to make it onto the second bar.

"Go Niall!" Harry giggled, trying to encourage him. Niall went about three bars farther before falling and scraping his knee.

"Ouch." Niall whimpered on the verge of tears. Harry really didn't want to see him cry, so he ran to get the teacher who helped him to the nurses office. He felt lonely without his only friend, but Harry knew boo boo's hurt and that Niall would need a band aid to make him feel better.

Again, Harry stood near the playground, all alone. He searched the field for Louis and his friends but there were only a few first graders tossing a dodge ball. Harry didnt mind though, maybe today he would just stand here and watch them instead.

"I'm sorry about your friend." A voice came from behind him.

Harry jumped and turned to see Louis there with his hands shoved down his pockets. "Niall will be okay after a band aid." He said confidently.

Louis nodded. "Do you want me to show you how to do the monkey bars right?"

Harry smiled, "Okay." They both raced to the monkey bars, which weren't even that far. Harry stood bellow while Louis climbed the steps to reach for the first bar. He did a few before pausing to look down at Harry, and for a minuet he though Louis was going to fall.

"You have to swing yourself like this." Louis demonstrated. "But not kick too much." He said again. Harry watched in awe as Louis not only made it all the way across, but then turned around and came back again. He climbed the steps down and dusted his hands off. "That's how its done!"

"That was amazing Lou!" He gushed. "That was so high up but you were so strong!"

His comment made him blush and he grinned so hard his smile touched his eyes to the point they crinkled just a bit. Not to mention the nickname Harry had given him, he felt like a hero. "Thank you." Was all he could manage though. He was a little worn out and his arms felt a bit funny.

"Can we go down the slide together?" Harry asked, getting a sudden courage. He really like hanging out with Louis, it made him feel older and less scared.

Louis hesitated at his question because normally only the babies went down it and not the older kids. But he looked down at Harry and his pleading puppy eyes and though, why not? He didn't think any one would notice if he went down it once. "Okay." He smiled.

"Yay!" Harry cheered, finally acting like himself today, he tugged on Louis' fingers and lead him through. "Lets go Louis!"

Harry was nearly running but since Louis was taller and had longer legs, he was merely walking. Louis noticed this and it made him laugh, but he decided not to bring it up. Instead he said, "I liked it better when you called me Lou."

Harry turned back to smile at him, "Okay. Whats your nickname for me?"

Louis frowned, "I'm not sure."

Harry stopped at the top of the slide. "That's okay. Are you ready Lou?"

"Ready Freddie." He grinned.

This made Harry giggle. "You're silly."

"And you're cute." Louis countered.

Both boys were blushing, although they weren't exactly sure why, their stomachs had butterfly's but both waved it off as hunger and instead focused on each other. Harry sat down and patted the space behind him so Louis sat down right behind him, slipping his arms around Harry's small torso. He pushed off for both of them and smiled fondly at Harry who had his arms in the air and laughed the whole way through. Louis could smell the shampoo in Harry's hair as it tickled his nose. They went down the two spirals of the slide and got off the bottom, smiling like idiots.

"That was fun!" Harry jumped up and down. "We should go on the tire swing next Lou!" He was already tugging on the older boys hand in that direction.

"Are you sure, Harry?" He asked hesitantly, staying in his spot. Harry looked back at him confused, he had thought they were having were fun. So Louis added, "Its just the other bigger kids don't like the littler kids and...and I didn't want this morning to happen again." that was part of the reason he didn't want to go, but he was also a bit embarrassed to be seen with Harry, let alone be the one to take him onto the tire swing.

Harry glanced back at the swing and saw all the other second graders standing around it and a few were on it. "Oh." He muttered softly, letting go of Louis' hand and walking away. He may have been five but he understood when he wasn't wanted or ashamed to be seen with, it happened with his cousins more often than should. Louis didn't move, but he felt terribly guilty. So, like any other frustrated and determined eight-year old, he did something rash. Louis strutted straight up to the other kids.

"You guys are a bunch of jerks not letting the other kids on." He snapped.

"Whoa, Louis, whats wrong?"

"You all are a bunch of jerks! That's what!" He said again.

Everyone was looking strangely at him, like he was getting all fussy over nothing, they didn't quite understand him. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how the littler kids are scared of you and you shouldn't be hogging the tire swing!"

The whistle went off just then, they stared a little longer at Louis, wondering what had gotten into him. Instead of asking further questions, a few boys shoved him down on their way to line. Louis fell down with an oomph and sat there wanting to cry. His friends had never done that to him, he'd gotten along with them before.

Harry came running, seeing all that had happened. "Are you okay Lou? Do you have a boo boo?"

He blamed Harry for this, "Go away I'm fine."

Both boys went into their lines and were lead into the lunch room, the younger kids went first, so when Harry got his peanut-butter and jelly sandwich, he sat at a table all by himself. Niall had come back at this point so he sat with Harry, trying to find out what had gone wrong since Harry was in a quiet mood. Louis was one of the last to get his lunch and when he finally did, he went down to his usual table, but they all told him to leave because he was a baby for hanging out with a kindergartner, and babys cant sit with them. Now Louis really did want to cry. He set his plate at Harry's table, but didn't even sit down, he went off into the bathroom.

"Who was that?" Niall asked him.

"That was Louis." Harry sighed. 

Lunch was nearly over and Harry had given his crusts to Niall, although he was worried why Louis hadn't come back, so he went into the bathrooms to look for him. Immediately, he heard sniffling, so he ran into the stall to find Louis just sitting there with his head down looking at his lap.

"Lou..."

"I told you to go away."

"I'm sorry." Harry winced. Although he had no idea what for, he just felt like he should say it.

"Doesn't matter." Louis shrugged, "They don't want to be friends with me anymore because I was with you."

Harry too began to cry and hugged Louis tightly, out of no where. It surprised Louis and he stiffened, but eventually hugged him back, even though part of him blamed Harry for this. "I'll be your friend." Harry cried through his tears. "Niall too, he'll like you. Those friends are mean, but we wont be."

Louis laughed, still sniffling a bit, "Thank you. But why are you crying?"

Harry stood there a bit embarrassed and wiped his eyes too, "Because you were crying." He squeaked.

Louis hugged him again, "You're silly."

"And you're cute." Harry mimicked from earlier. This made Louis' heart beat faster. "Hey Louis," Harry tugged on his arm. "Lets go ride the tire swing! No one will see!" He pleaded.

Louis knew they'd get in trouble if they were caught, but he didn't want his loss to end in nothing, so he may as well ride the tire swing one last time with his new, cute, best friend. "Okay."

They ran out of the bathroom and down the hallway before the teachers caught them. Louis lead them down to the big doors at the end and once they were outside he unlocked the little latch on the small gate that was surrounding the playground. They scurried to the tire swing and Louis pushed it with Harry on it, before jumping on himself. It was a tire hanging horizontally with the help of three chains, enough seats for three children, but they would only be using two. They laughed the entire time and whenever it slowed down, Louis would stop it with his feet and start spinning it before jumping back on again. They were both so happy and enjoyed every minuet of it, they even held hands because why not? They had three different turns before the teacher came out and scolded both of them.

"Harry, I'll let you off the hook because its your first day, but Louis, you know better, you cannot be out here without an adult, now get back to your classes."

They did as they were told and behaved the rest of the day. Harry was very content with himself and he was happy the rest of the day. He spent it coloring his name tag and talking to Niall about how strong Louis was because he did the monkey bars the whole way and back. He told Niall about his pretty blue eyes and how he was really nice and how he would like him and they could all be friends. Niall listen quietly and nodded along, coloring his name tag too. 

By the end of the day, all the kids, kinder through fifth, had to wait on the bigger field behind the building for their parents because that's where the parking lot was. Niall was picked up pretty quick and the two said goodbye. Just then, the second and third grade class came out and Harry went looking for Louis. When they found each other, their smiles immediately brightened and Louis went for a hug.

"My mums here, but I'll see you tomorrow, okay Haz?"

Harry smiled even wider for finally getting his nickname, "Okay Lou."

Louis went to turn but stopped himself mid stride and hesitated on his next action, just standing there. Harry was confused for a moment before Louis bent down and kissed Harry on the cheek. "Bye!" He said quickly and ran off towards the parking lot. Harry was completely red in the face, smiling to himself and touching the spot where Louis had kissed him.

Soon his own mother came to get him and helped him into the car.

"How did your first day of school go?" She asked.

"Amazing!" He giggled.

"Oh really? Thats good. What was your favorite part?" Anne smiled.

Harry beambed, "When I rode the tire swing."


End file.
